The present invention is directed to a convertible, collapsible, shelter apparatus and, in particular, to a device that can be converted for use as a houseboat, a tent, and an air mattress.
Recreation is becoming a more important factor in the lives of individuals. Boating, camping, and water sports are just a few of the many recreational activities enjoyed by many people. However, one of the frustrations involved in undertaking diverse recreational activities is the burdensome amount of gear required. For example, if one wants to go boating on a river or lake and have the option to either sleep on the boat or on land, one needs a boat having an attached shelter as well as a tent for use on land. In addition, if one wishes to take a plunge in the water and relax on a raft, one also needs an air cushion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shelter apparatus that reduces the amount of gear required for boating, camping, and aquatic recreational activities.